Nanitozo, sensei
by Yaoi Queen the 13th
Summary: Lina Lina is tired of Gourry acting like an idiot and forces Zel to be his tutor. However, Zel ends up learning a few things from Gourry. There are many different ways to say please in Japanese depending on what the meaning really is. I went with nanitozo. Nanitozo mean Please kindly, I beg of you, if it pleases you. Slash.


Nanitozo, sensei

Chapter 1

There are many different ways to say please in Japanese depending on what the meaning really is. I went with nanitozo. Nanitozo mean Please kindly, I beg of you, if it pleases you

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. But I wish I did!

"The guy's a moron. Plan and simple. I mean, how did he every survive childhood?" Lina complained as she shoved a bite of food in her mouth. Their little group decided to bunker down in a fairly decent sized town for the next few days given everyone a well deserved rest. But of course there was no rest for the wicked, or Lina, in this case.

Zelgadis tried his best to ignore friend's tirade on one of her favorite topics, Gourry's half a brain. He knew she cared for him, other wise she could have very easily parted ways with the swordsman, but something, other than the sword of light, kept her by his side. Maybe it was because he was one of the few people who could be around her long enough to not want to kill himself or for the simple fact they were both misfits trying to make it in this crazy world. Either way, he knew, regardless of the words leaving her mouth, she cared about the witless swordsman.

Seeing Zelgadis's neutral expression vexed her to no end. How could he not at little bit concerned? "So, now the question is what are we going to do about it? We can't have him living like this."

"Why not? He seemed to do well enough as without our help." After all he was able to reach maturity without her help. Her over bearing personality, it was the real problem.

"Not really…"

It was a whisper on the wind but his excellent hearing afforded him the privilege to it. Was there something he was not aware of? "What was that?"

"Nothing." They sat in silence a bit longer, each partaking in their own meal. Lina, for once, not devouring her's like a starved lioness but in a calmer and refrained manner almost worrying her dining companion.

Setting down his cup of coffee, he knew he had to bring her out of this funk. Despite the drastic change in volume, he found it unnerving to say the least and it was disturbing his meal more than her normal eating habits. "So, what do you propose we do? It's not as if we could hire a tutor for him. We travel far too much and I do not even want to think of the cost." While he never acquired a formal tutor, Rodomis and Zolf always filled the educational void with everything from etiquette, to swordsmanship to spell casting. He remembered hearing the pair arguing about what to teach next, what could truly benefit their master and perhaps help him obtain his true form. If only they were still alive, he would have no problems leaving Gourry in their care. If only they were still with them…he thought taking a sip of coffee.

A slamming of a set of fists with enough force to shake the dishes on the wooden table brought him back from his reminiscing about his deceased loved ones. "That's it! We need a tutor! Zel, you can be his teacher!"

Black liquid spurted across the table nearly hitting Lina. Cocking to catch his breath, he was sure he misheard her. "What?"

"Oh, come on. You'd make a great teacher. You're patient, smart and you keep his attention for more than five minutes."

"Being a skilled tutor in much more complicated than that!"

"Not when it comes to Gourry. Look, I'll tell him you don't want him to be as brain dead and he will do back flips for you. Just don't teach him any spells and we should be good." Of this she was sure. The two seemed to get along better than most and unlike herself, he never once belittled his friend's intellectual level, choosing instead to focus on the kind nature of the swordsman.

"If I should entertain this farce then pray tell, what should I be teaching him?" He knew he should just tell her no, but something told him if he didn't concede to her wishes, his life would become a living hell.

Lina stopped for a moment. The options were endless but for her gambit to work…"manners."

"Manners?" She couldn't be serious…

"Yes, manners. You know etiquette, how to behave, listening to what people are saying and I don't know…how to act with someone you care for." The last part coming out with her usual lack of confidence. Would he reject the offer if he knew the truth?

"Lina…"

He had to do this! He just had to. Even if she tied him up. "Don't look at me like that. It has nothing to do with me! The guy is so hard up for someone and he won't make a move. It's pathetic. I see him make the goo-goo eyes all the time when the other person is not looking but nothing else. The poor sap even asked me for advice."

Zel's head started to pound at the most likely poor romance advice the sorrouers might have given. Lina was far from the most romitly inclined person, not that he was much better. "And you way of dealing with it is to send him my way?"

"I tried. I really did, but whatever advice I give him, he won't use. I want to help but maybe if it comes from you, he will listen."

It wasn't often she pulled the sad puppy dog look and most of the time it was for some type of gain, but in this case, Zelgadis believed it to be genuine. Gourry was her friend. Once or twice she even called him "anaki" and in his heart of hearts knew it was the right thing to do, even if it broke his own heart. "So, how will this work?"

A high pitch squeal and nearly bone crushing him was his answer to her question. "Thank you, thank you! The library would be the best place. Nice and quiet. I'll keep Amelia away from you two. We will start tomorrow morning right after breakfast. I must find Gourry to tell him." Just as quickly as her arms were around him, they were gone, leaving him with a deep feeling of dread for tomorrow morning and an overwhelming feeling of fight or flight.

"So, that's the plan!" She smiled across from Gourry. Usually she would get some kind of response from her friend but when she received none, her eyes began to open. "Hey, what's wrong?" She had cornered her friend in his room and refused to let him leave until he heard her out. That alone was his tip off he was not going to like what she had to say.

Gourry didn't look a bit like the skilled warrior he was in battle. Sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, slightly hunched over he tried to keep the uncertainly out of his eyes but was falling miserably. This didn't sit well with him. It was as if a thousand butterflies laid eggs in his stomach and they all hatched at once. "I…I really don't know about this Lina."

"Gourry, it's just Zel. There is nothing to be scared of." Crossing the room, the bed dipped under her weight as she took her place next to him. "It won't be that bad. I promise." Lina knew he trusted his friend with his life. His education should be no different.

"Lina, I trust with you with nearly everything. I let you order me around because I know it is for my own good, but this…no, I can't. How about you teach me instead? It's not like you haven't before." He couldn't go with Zel. Bad things would happen. He just knew it.

That was true. It the past, the she would explain the ways of the world, she explained about Shabranigdo and Ceiphied, about the different types of magic and even politics. But this was different. "I know, but this is different. But I think it would be easier hearing it from a guy than me." Seeing his sapphire eyes nearly glazed over with fear induced tears, she almost made her falter. Almost. "You are in a public place, nothing will happen. Or is that the problem."

"Lina." He knew telling her the truth was a bad idea.

Gourry might not seem it to the outside observer but Lina knew he could be just as stubborn as she was if pushed too hard. Sometime a gentle hand was more effective when dealing with him in a fragile state. "You're just going over basic manners. What is socially acceptable and what is not. He is much better at that crap than I am and besides, you two can spend some time together without us girls butting in. It'll be fun."

"I don't know." All the potential possibilities fluttered across his mind leaving him with a rock in his stomach.

"Then trust me. Everything will be ok."

By this point in breakfast, Gourry would be on his third plate, but just looking at the food made his stomach turn. He'd spent most of the night tossing and turning with the all the nervousness of a kindergartener the night before their first day at school leaving him feeling tired and anxious. Pushing his food away, he wondered how long he would have to wait until it was time to meet up with Zel. When he arrived at breakfast, Amelia told him, the shaman was leaving for the library when she came down.

Part of Gourry wanted to know if Zel had any apprehension about this how tutor thing as well. Probably not. The guy was smart. Not just any smart but Lina smart. He knew everything from magic to fighting to art. Gourry often tried to sort out what Zel might have been like if he hadn't taken Rezo up on his offer. Would he be off in some big house with a beautiful wife and a bunch of kids or would he travel the world with a special someone, desperately seeking adventure and danger but knowing he could still go home? But thinking about it hurt his heart in more ways than one. If Zel had rejected Rezo, they might never have met but at the same time, he would be happy…wouldn't he?

"Hey Gourry, I think it's time you get going. Don't want to keep him waiting too long, do ya?" Lina smiled as she fished into the fruit bowl at the center of the table. "Here!" She said throwing him a shiny red apple. "An apple for teacher. Don't forget it."

Maybe he could leave before Gourry go there. He could always say he changed his mind. But what would his excuse be? He wasn't sick. There were no pressing matters to attend to. He could always lie and say he found a new lead on the Clair Bible but lying to Gourry was like kicking a puppy and the damn thing coming back looking for affection. Just plan wrong. Gourry would believe him and eagerly believe any and everything that came out of his mouth even if it was obviously a lie. But he had to do something. Being alone with Gourry was not good. Too many possibilities. Too many secrets.

Perhaps being in the library would help ease his woes. These houses of knowledge often gave him refuge when the world seemed to become too much to handle. Lost in a book, he would often find his way again. The house, like many others he visited, paled in comparison to the ones in Seyruun, but still it was a comforting feeling. Vast bookshelves stretching from the floor to ceiling, eclipsing the detailed wood trimming on the walls, leaving him to question their presence at all. The layout was one he had come to expect from most libraries. Long wooden tables centered the side corridors giving people the opportunity to study with in reach of the texts. But what he sought and was grateful to find, were the alcoves dinted in the walls giving people enough privacy should they wish for solitude. There in one of the larger alcoves, he decided to conduct their session.

Sitting down in one of chairs at he table, he leaned forward brushing back the hood of his cape, letting it fall for the first time since he left his room. He could go through with this. He told himself. It was no big deal. It was just Gourry. He was harmless. They shared rooms together, ate together and were even forced to wear dresses together. This should be no big deal. But it was. Somewhere between Shabranigdo and the dresses, he began to notice his feelings change. Gourry was always so kind to everyone. His innocuous nature made even the highest strung person feel at ease in his presence. He was a man of honor and killed only when necessary. Unlike so many, he didn't boast about his skill or cheat people weaker than himself. He was willing to die for his friends and…Zel was one of them. Gourry told him on a few occasions. A friend. He always wanted one of those. Not since his transformation did someone look at him like he was a normal human being. His retainers didn't count. They were more like parents than friends, always fussing over him. Making sure he ate, went to sleep one time and tried to keep his spirits up. It was times like this he really needed their guidance.

He wasn't sure if it was love, but he knew it went deeper than friendship and was different from kinship. Perhaps it was love. Either way, it was a foolish notion that was best kept to himself. Nothing would come from those feelings, nothing could. Gourry deserved to be in the sun while he hid in the shadows.

 _If I run, maybe I could tell Lina I missed him and she will drop the whole thing_. But Gourry knew if he returned now, Lina would hunt for Zel herself and drag him back here by his hair. He thought as he rounded one of the monolithic bookshelves adorning the vast library. Pausing near the end he was able to spy Zel sitting there waiting for his arrival. From his position, the shaman's view was obscured, giving him the cover to hide a bit longer.

Sighing, he thought perhaps he could just wander around the library for a while, make it seem like he got lost. It wound be a very plausible story. He became lost all the time and he rarely stepped foot into a library without Lina. He might buy it but he couldn't do that. Not to Zel. Zel was many things but dishonest wasn't one of them and he could not be so in return. The shaman never called him stupid or pretended he was unable to do things for himself. Every time he left their little group, a small part of Gourry seemed to die. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He didn't want to be without his friend. Zel was the first person who wanted nothing from him. He didn't need to be protected and was capable of handling almost any situation. He never pretended to be something he wasn't. The only time, where it might come to mind was when they first met and Zel tried to pass himself off as a bad guy. It was almost comical. Zel, Zolf and Rodomis didn't have the stomach to be cruel and Lina's tale from her "imprisonment" nearly left him in tears. Maybe that was why he…

"Gourry? Is that you?" Crap! He should have known breathing would get him caught.

"Hey Zel. Sorry about that. I was kind of daydreaming." Gourry tried to smile like normal but if felt strained. He was sure his friend noticed too but like always, chose not to say anything.

"It's quiet alright. I was doing some reminiscing myself. Please, take a seat." He motioned to the chair across the small table.

"Oh! Before I forget. Here." Reaching into the bag Lina packed for him, he pulled out the apple. "Lina said it was polite to give your teacher an apple."

Zel was glad he forgot to take off his mask as he felt the heat in his face come to the surface. Gourry was too sweet. "Thank you."

"Zel."

"Yes?"

"Your mask."

Looking around to make sure they were truly alone, he raised a slightly trembling hand to pull away his mask. The cool air of the library rushing to his face to give him new life as the familiar smell of old books and dust calmed him. "Has our fearless leader told you anything about why we are here?" The last thing he wanted to do was teach Gourry the proper ways to court someone. In the back of his mind, he kept trying to figure out who it could be. Lina informed him it was not her so that only left Amelia and himself. Having watched the princess like a hawk, he knew the swordsman held no romantic feelings towards her and it would just be a foolish notion to entertain for Gourry's affections to be directed at him. Maybe it was someone else, Sylphiel perhaps?

"Something about manners. But I think they aren't that bad." Usually he would wait to hear a crack about him thinking, but not with Zel.

"Well, given the company we keep, they are perfectly fine." Seeing Gourry winsome smile caused his stomach to do somersaults. Why did Lina choose him? This was going to end badly. "Is there something else you might wish to learn about? Lina gave a few more suggestions but I would like to hear what you think first."

What he thought? No one really ever asked him what his options were. They were always cast aside as foolish and moronic. Zel was one of the only people who ever heard him out and actually listened to what he was saying. "I'm not too sure. What else did Lina want to learn? Knowing her, she will quiz me when we get back."

Rolling his eyes, Zelgadis had to agree. It would be like her to quiz both of them the moment they walked over the threshold of the inn. But teaching him about courtship… Perhaps a different phrasing would help. "Interpersonal skills were another suggestion."

"Inter-what?"

Grinning slightly at the other's confusion, he tried to explain in simple terms as no to completely befuddle. "Interpersonal skills. How to act with other people."

"Oh." That made sense, he guessed. "But don't I really do that?"

"Well, yes, but I believe Lina wants me to review a few things. She believes it will help you express yourself and made better decisions. To make things a little easier, I am going to break it down into 7 areas. Verbal communication, non-verbal communication, listening skills, negotiation, problem solving, decision making and assertiveness." Taking a peek at Gourry was enough to tell him how lost his friend was. He could almost envision the other's mind spinning in circles at the large words. "I know it might seem overwhelming but it is really something you do everyday and you don't realize it."

"Really?" His large eyes clearing with a bit of hope. Zel always knew how to make him feel better even when it seemed he was hopelessly lost in the conversation.

The little bit of hope in those pools of blue helped him to find his voice. "Yes. First, let's define the terms. Verbal communication. It is what we say and how we say it. Non-Verbal communication-"

"Oh, oh!" He knew this one! "It's what we don't say!"

"Yes. That's right. Its how we communicate without words like with body language." He shouldn't have been surprised but he was pleased to see the other getting excited. However the volume caused a bit of concern. After all, they were in a library. "Shush. We need to be a little quieter. We are in a library." He watched as gold tresses flopped up and down, nodding in agreement. "Then there is listening skills. It is how we interpret both verbal and non-verbal messages. Negation is working with others to find mutually agreeable arrangement. Problem solving is working with other to solve problems."

"Can't you problem solve by yourself?"

A deep chuckle rumbled from inside his chest. "Well, you could but if you are working with someone, it is best to work together. Then you have decision making, which is exploring your different options and making the right one. Lastly is assertiveness, which might be a bit dangerous when we are dealing with Lina, it is communicating our option freely."

"Oh." Gourry thought for a moment about the entire process. "It seems like a lot of words for something so normal. I mean if it is something you do everyday, why is it broken down?"

Zel was pretty impressed. Most people seemed to just take that type of lesson and leave it there. Gourry was actually questioning it. "That's a good question! Some people have difficulty dealing with situations and breaking the process down into steps can help them identify where their problem lies. So, why don't we get started? Let's think of a type of problem or question we can solve."

The two waited in silence. As much as Zel wanted to direct the conversation, he knew Gourry could come up with something on his own. The moment of truth arrived when he finally heard the other's voice. "Hey, Zel."

"Yes?"

"Why do you hide your face?"

How dumb was he? Or was he just blind? "Is this a serious question?" The look from his friend was all the answer he needed. Sighed, he tried to explain the situation like he would to a child. "People are sometimes afraid of what they don't understand or what is different. I look very different from everyone else. With my blue skin and the dark blue rocks, not to mention my light violet hair. So, they fear me. If I hide, they will not treat me much differently."

It still didn't make any sense. Zel was nothing to be scared of. Hell, he looked more frightening covered up. "Yeah, but then they look at you like you are some kind of bandit with a bounty on your head."

"I prefer that to being scorned or shoed from establishments." He needed both hands, along with his feet to count the times that happened before he wised up much to the protest of his retainers.

"You shouldn't need to hide."

Oh, how he wished everyone possessed Gourry's mentality. "Shouldn't doesn't mean I won't. Anything that will make my life easier, I will do."

"I could always beat them up. Hey, Lina and Amelia could help too! I'm sure they would love that."

Such loyalty and kindness was wasted on him. "Gourry, they have come to my defense in the past and while I am grateful, it has little effect on the next town we visit. It will be the same thing over and over again. It really isn't worth staining your reputations for my honor when I can just cover up and no one will be the wiser."

Gourry thought for a moment as his blood boiled. Zel was his friend and he wasn't about to let his friend be stomped on even if it meant a hefty bounty being placed on his head again. "But what if I want to fight them?"

"What?" The fool couldn't be serious.

"What if I want to fight them? I mean, it might not help us at the moment but somewhere down the line, someone else might be treated a little better because of what we did."

Sweet but dumb were the best words Zel could think of. All of the kindness and passion in the world trapped inside one person. But all of his efforts would be for not. "Perhaps, but I do not wish to see you anger the wrong person. Lina is a trouble magnet and last thing we need is more people coming after us. So, please, I ask you, just leave it alone."

As much as he didn't want to, it was Zel's life wasn't it? "If that is what you really want…"

"It is. Now let's get back to the lesson."

Gourry tried to focus on what Zel was saying, he really did but his thoughts kept going back to the mask. It wasn't right. Zel wasn't some kind of Bogyman that frightened children. He was a kind person who just wanted to become normal and even though he promised to leave well enough alone, if someone dared to say something, Gourry knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. "I'm sorry."

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can keep my promise."

"Promise?" Had he missed something?

"About not kicking someone's butt if they step out of line with you. Zel, I know it might not make a difference in the long run and you might not want us to get involved, but I am not going to stand back and watch someone I care about be treated like that." He wouldn't tolerate it things were said about Lina and he was sure as hell not going to stand for it with Zel.

He was touched. Really he was. But he needed to think about others before himself. "It's not just about me, Gourry. It's about all of you. Traveling together…being with people is not something I am used to. After…what happened…I was alone and for part of me was glad for it. They weren't being subjected to ridicule or asked rude or stupid questions. Shortly after my change, after Zolf joined us, they wanted me to go without a mask. Rodomis was not about to let me live in shame. He told me I did nothing wrong and should not hide my face. But people had other ideas. Do you how many times I had to pull either Zolf or Rodomis off of someone? I would hear them argue about it well after we left wherever we were, when they thought I was asleep. I couldn't stand to see them like that and I will not see you like that either!"

Gourry stared at his friend from across the table as the thoughts rolled around in his head. He could understand his friend's apprehension but some things were worth the risk. "You said interpersonal skills were broken up into seven parts. Using verbal skills and listening skills I learned you think you are some kind of monster-"

"Gourry." He did not like where this was going.

"Hold on! We tried to problem solving and negotiating, but that really isn't working since I won't agree to it." The wooden feet of the chair scrapped the flagstone of the library floor as the pushed back his chair.

Watching the taller man get up, Zel felt a tendril of fear snake its way into his soul. What was he planning? While Gourry might be a simple man, he was as unpredictable as the wind. Having the other's shadow loom over him like a monster ready to pounce, he suddenly wished he wasn't alone. Try as he might, Zel could not keep the trepidation out of his face. He knew this man for too long to even attempt to deceive him.

"And your non-verbal communication is telling me you are nervous."

"Very good." He crocked wishing his voice was stronger. He wished Gourry would move away from him to give him some room to breath but his friend had another idea as he sat down on the table directly in front of him, their legs brushing against each others.

Crouching his back brought Gourry's eyes level with Zel's and there he stayed for a moment. "You are not a monster."

"No, I am just creepy." Zel quavered as he could feel the heat from those blue eyes on him.

"I never said that."

"No, but other's did."

It took Gourry a moment to remember what Zel was talking about. "Amelia? Don't even think about it. Do you want to know what she asked me? She wanted to know if I worked at a pet shop! I'm not joking. So, forget it!"

"And what did you think when you first saw what I was, Gourry?"

The memories for their first encounter sent shivers down his spine as he remembered seeing the mysterious cloaked figure for the first time in the dead of night. "Someone who wanted to catch my friend for a stupid statue. Those were the only things that mattered to me." Their eye contact never broke as the tension seemed to mount. "I think I made a decision. I am going to prove to you that you are no monster."

His hands reached down to the arm rests, pulling Zel's chair closer to him effectively blocking any escape he could have had. For a moment, Zel considered throwing the other back, but he was too curious to see what the other would do. That was until he felt the other's soft lips on his. Zel's brain seemed to shut down for a brief moment before he rapidly responded by shoving the other back. "What the hell was that!"

"A kiss." Surely Zel knew what a kiss was.

"I know it was a kiss!" Zel resisted the urge to wipe his lips as the tingling sensation refused to cease. "But why? What was it just to prove I'm not a monster? Oh so someone is capable of kissing me."

The truculent tirade cut deeper than he thought it would leaving him nearly speechless. "No…"

"Then why!" Was he just some fool in Gourry's game? He would never have believed the swordsman capable of such things but what other answer could there be? If not for a game than for a point.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to assert himself, even if it might end up with him getting sword in his chest. "Because…I really like you."

"What?"

"I really like you and not how I like Lina. It's different. Like anytime I think about you leaving I want to cry."

"I don't-but you're not gay. You even said so to Lina and Amelia." What the hell? Gourry liked him? As in like-liked him?

"I know. But I really like you. I never felt this way about anyone before. Guy or girl. Just you. I like who I like."

Leave it to Gourry to simplify one of the most complicated explains to the point even a child could understand it. Zel brain was going a mile a minute. What could that mean? He never felt this way. Somewhere he heard about people who weren't sexually attracted to someone unless they had a deep emotional attachment. But that still didn't explain the whole they were both guys thing. What was the other thing called? When you like some regardless of gender or anything else? Pot? Cup? It would come to him eventually. But why! "You still didn't answer my question!"

Gourry grinned as he couldn't believe his good fortune. Not only was he alive but Zelgadis was willing to listen to him. A surge of the possibility that his longing might be over seemed too good to be true. "I've got a long list. You don't think I'm stupid. Maybe not as smart as everyone else but not stupid. You always put up with the crazy things I do and when you laugh, it's never at me but at what is happening. And I don't care what you say, I think you are probably the best looking guy I've every met and you really looked good in that dress!"

"Hey!"

"You did! You really looked beautiful. No one should be allowed to look that good in a dress." Seeing Zel's face was more red than blue, he decided it was time to stop with the whole dress thing. Even if it was true. "That's not to say you don't look good in your normal clothes."

Any protest Zel wanted to say was quickly swallowed by Gourry's lips. Half of his brain shut down at the contact of warm flesh while the other struggled to understand the situation. Only working at half its normal speed, Zel came to two very important conclusions. 1) If he didn't put a stop to this, they might do something they could regret later and 2) he didn't want to stop. Years of loneliness and self loathing finally being washed away by a simple kiss.

 _Don't forget what you are_. His brain reminded him. Of course, how could he forget? But didn't he deserve just this little bit of happiness even if it was temporary? A tiny fragment to sustain him long after Gourry released it was a mistake.

He wasn't fighting it. He wasn't saying no. Gourry's giddy thoughts brought more joy to him than any other he could remember. As his hand traveled down the cream colored clothing, he marveled at the small bumps of rock clusters concealed underneath which detoured his fingers journey. Gods, did he want to see more of the skin. But he didn't think Zel would be alright with Gourry ripping of his clothes right now.

Smirking, he brought Zel's head closer as to whisper in the other's pointed ear after a test lick causing the other to shiver and bit back a moan. "Now remember, we are in a library so you have to be quiet." He tried to keep the giggle out of his voice as his index finger circled around the stretched cloth over Zel's member. As much as he wanted to gaze at Zel's tented member, he was more interested in his face. Blue eyes scrunched shut as a hint of white shone before between his lips. In a desperate attempt to stay silent, the poor guy kept his lower lip trapped between his teeth. Even when he pulled the other's flesh out into the open air of the library, the heady sent of musk clouding his mind with a primal need and feeling the other's warm hard on in his hand, his gaze could not be torn from the other's face. He wanted to remember Zel like this always.

He really wanted this. For so long, he dreamed of Gourry returning his feelings. Never hoping they would come true. These little touches brought more pleasure to him than he was every able to achieve alone in the past. He never wanted it to end. He wanted more.

 _Still greedy…_

 _You remember what happened last time you were greedy…_

"No!" Zel panted pushing Gourry back on to the table.

"Zel. What's wrong?"

How could explain it? How could explain this should never happen. Every time he wants some, every time he gets something, tragedy happens. First with power, then the Philosopher's stone. Every time! He couldn't let it happen again. He had to keep Gourry away for his own safety. He must protect this kind soul at all cost!

"I'm sorry."

It took Zel a minute to realize Gourry was speaking. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I…thought you felt the same way. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just…I don't know."

Looking at Gourry broke his heart. His normally jovial eyes, down cast as he tried to look away from the person who was privileged enough to possess his heart _. See what happens when you are greedy?_ No, maybe this was for the best. Is it really? "Gourry…It's not that. I do not wish to see you hurt. Truly, I don't. I know it might not make any sense but every time I desire something and receive it, there is a heavy price."

Gourry being the person he was, only focused on part of the deceleration. "You desire me?"

Sighing, Zel knew there was no escape. The fool heard what he wanted and while it was the truth, it would have been wiser to listen to the other parts. "Yes. But this won't work. It simply won't."

Enough was enough. "This whole I don't deserve happiness because I look different is bullshit! I don't care what you think might happen cause I'm willing to risk it. Right now, I don't want you to think about consequences. I want you to tell me what you want and I don't want you to lie to me."

The truth was obvious even to Gourry but he needed to hear it. If there was any hope of anything happening between the two of them, he needed to know the feelings went both ways and if Zel was willing to risk the pain. Gourry never thought any of this was possible. He never dreamed the quiet shaman might return his feelings but seeing a little bit of light gave him the strength he never knew he needed.

He couldn't look the other in the eyes. If he did he might lose whatever will he had left. He could lie and Gourry would never know. But something deep inside stopped him. He couldn't lie to him. "You know how I feel."

"I want to hear it. You just told me "no". I can't continue until you tell me otherwise." "No" meant "no" and that was one line he would never cross, even if others had different ideas.

His veins sung with arousal. He knew his answer. A voice in the back of his mind brought back a long hidden memory of sitting round the table with his retainers planning for the future. He remembered their wise words "if you want something good to happen, one must be willing to risk the consequence". Now the question remained, was he willing to take that risk? Clearly his friend was willing, ever the optimist, ever the source of light but would his actions extinguish that bright glow? Just for once more, he would be greedy if only to take this memory with him to whatever hell would await him. "We can continue if you want…Funny, Lina sent you to learn from me but I don't even know where to begin."

 _Thank you!_ Gourry silently thanked any and all the gods. Looking over to his friend, his own arousal grew tight in his pants gazing at the other's shy nature. There was something endearing about being given this level of trust from someone who was usually so reserved. Perhaps he was finally coming out of his shell and hopeful out of his clothes too. "Trust me. I'll tell you want to do." He whispered trying to keep his voice low hoping there were no other patrons visiting the library. He didn't want to stop but might be forced to if they were caught. Thankfully, the library appeared to be empty. "Just sit there and let me do all the work." His calloused finger tips once again found the slightly flagged member nestled between the folds of the crème colored cloth of his pants. There would be plenty if time it look below later but right now, all he wanted to do was make sure Zel was still with him. If for no other reason than to confirming Zel's continued consent.

Zel found it difficult to remember how to breathe as the hand wrapped around him. The fingers no longer danced across the skin instead engulfing it in the heat of the other's skilled hands causing a strangled gasps and pants to escape his lips. He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't. If he did, he would awake up from one of the most pleasant dreams he was fortunate enough to have. It wouldn't be the first time either. Many nights he would dream of sensual encounters, loving touches and heated moments only to awake his body covered in sweat and release if he was lucky. If unlucky, he would have to chase the coattails of those dreams to find his release before he could begin the day.

Blue eyes shot open as he tried to muffle a scream into his fist as he felt the finger probe the slit at the top. A finger nail slightly scraping along the cap as the other hand continued to work up and down the shaft. Gourry giggled as he watched Zel wiggle in his seat trying to stay both still and quiet. He really was lovely when he tried to restrain himself. If they never had another moment like this, he would be content to know he was given the privilege to see the proud shaman like this once.

A struggled moan escaped from Zel's lips unable to be caught by his fist. He was close. So close. He could feel the fire start to pool in his lower regions, just waiting to explode.

Gourry's own breath came in rapid spurts as he felt the other getting closer to his climax. Swallowing hard, he tried to concentrate on the feeling of Zel's unusual skin. Smooth but slightly harder than his own, chancing a peak, he was surprised to find a slightly purple tingle to the other wise blue flesh most likely from being engulfed with blood. Licking his lips, he resisted the urge to taste the hardened skin. Zel's lips were enough for now. Hearing the continued hitches in the other's voice, he tried to contain his own groan as Zel's world turned white, spilling his issue all over his gloved hand.

"Miss Lina? What are you doing?"

Lina whorled around pinning Amelia to the other side of the aisle with one hand covering the princess's mouth, both preventing her from seeing what was on the other side and from alerting them to their presence. What the fuck was she doing here? Didn't Lina tell her to stay at the inn while she checked on Gourry's progress? "Nothing. Just checking on them. You know Gourry. But it looks like everything is as it should be so let's get out of here. I think I remember seeing a sale on books a few blocks away." She whispered as she led the princess away from the boys as fast as she could. Everything was going as planned. Well, sort of. She honestly expected to come by to see Zel bent over a table, pinned beneath Gourry. Oh well, maybe next time she would pack Gourry lube instead of an apple.

To be continued….

This was a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me the hell alone! And it's not one of those cute little pet store bunnies either it was a Monty Python doom bunny type! The other Doom Bunnies I was able to cage but this one got free.

I hope to finish this after I post chapters of other things.


End file.
